1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a grip sensing method in the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, many portable electronic devices have been developed and used. For example, an electronic device, such as a portable phone, a smart phone, or a tablet personal computer (PC) executes various functions, such as a mobile communication function, a camera function, a video image reproducing function, and a web browser function, and for this purpose, is mounted with various components, such as an antenna, a speaker, and an integrated circuit (IC) or chip, and electrical elements.
Electronic devices have been developed to provide a user interface (UI) that enables intuitive input/output for the purpose of user convenience. For example, electronic devices have gradually evolved from a traditional UI type, in which information is input using a separate configuration, such as a keyboard, a keypad, or a mouse, to an intuitive UI type in which information is input by directly touching a screen using, for example, a finger or an electronic pen, or the voice. UI techniques are important since they allow users to use the electronic devices more conveniently and easily.
Recently, as an example of one type of intuitive UI, a UI through grip sensing has been developed. Grip sensing may be a technique for sensing grip, such as holding an electronic device in a user's hand. When the grip is sensed, the electronic device may recognize it as an input. Based on this, it is possible to use grip sensing as a method for changing the UI of an electronic device, executing a certain function, or transferring certain information to a user.
A conventional electronic device has been equipped with a separate grip sensor since such a grip sensor is necessary for grip sensing. However, in the case where an electronic device is equipped with the separate grip sensor, additional space may be required and component cost may increase.
Further, the conventional sensor is capable of performing grip sensing only when a direct contact is performed.